


identify

by stuff_and_nonsense



Series: Widojest Week 2019 [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuff_and_nonsense/pseuds/stuff_and_nonsense
Summary: Jester "helps" Caleb with one of his spells.





	identify

**Author's Note:**

> For Widojest week day 3: Kissing as a distraction / Mischief
> 
> Another little bit of fluff

“Jester,” Caleb says, “would you like to know what this necklace does or not?”

“I would, I would,” she replies, “that’s why I’m here!” She leans over his back to look at the necklace again, the huge emerald set in the middle.

“It is a bit difficult for me to check with you leaning on me like that. You know I am not very strong. You might break me right in half, doing that.”

Caleb can’t quite see her face, but he knows exactly the pout she has on as she says, “But Caaaleb, it’s taking so long!” Her hair tickles his cheek.

“It would go much faster if you could give me just a moment alone. I promise I will tell you when it’s done.” He hopes he doesn’t sound too annoyed as he speaks. He doesn’t, in fact, feel any particular urgency to finish his spell.

“I think this is good practice for you!” Jester says. “What if next time you have to do this is in the middle of a battle or something. I’m helping you, really.”

Caleb, actually, is very good at tuning out distractions, even Jester when he wants to. But right now he doesn't particularly want to make the effort. “That is very thoughtful of you,” he says, as he redraws the lines of the spell.

She leans over him again. This time, her lips brush against his ear. She nibbles a bit, and oh gods, now he wants nothing more than to be done so he can pay attention to her properly. He keeps at it though, begins the recitation even while she presses little kisses down his neck.

He has to restart once more, when her tail wraps around him unexpectedly and he loses his place, but finally he completes the identification spell.

“Oh, that’s quite nice,” he says. “This one is very good for you, I think.”

“Really?!” Jester asks. “What does it do?”

“Hold still for a moment,” Caleb says. He fastens the necklace on Jester, latching it carefully behind her neck. “There, perfect.”

“Yes, but Caaaaleb, what does it do?” Jester pouts.

“Absolutely nothing,” he says. “It just looks lovely.”

Jester waps him with her tail. “You knew that the whole time! I saw you do your detect magic thing earlier.” Then she smiles. “Buuuut, I guess if it’s not magic, I have to keep it then, because no one else in the group will need it.”

Caleb nods, mock-serious. “I think you do. You have worked very hard for it, just now.”

“Well, I’m very good at being a distraction,” Jester says. Then she proves it by kissing him properly, distracting him very assuredly for the rest of the night.


End file.
